Quand les jarretelles s'en mêlent
by Poison doux amer
Summary: [The Gazette][RukixRuwa] quand une jarretelle a décidé de faire des siennes, son propriétaire n'a d'autre choix que de se laisser aller à ses décisions. Bonne lecture ![collaboration avec Akira ! ]


auteur : Akira et Yôko

Titre : Quand les jarretelles s'en mêlent

Groupe : The GazettE

Couple : Ruki / Uruha et un semblant de Aoi/ Reita xD

Rating[ AP

genre : l'art et la manière pour mettre deux personnages ensembles autour d'un scénario bateau XD

disclaimer : ils sont pas à nous

et mot de l'auteur : xD

* * *

Quand les jarretelles s'en mêlent

Le concert au budokan marquant la fin de la tournée venait de se terminer et nos cinq gazetto saluaient la foule avec de grands sourires. Les fans hurlaient, dansaient, manifestaient le plaisir qu'ils avaient eu à passer un concert avec le groupe. Et le plaisir était évidemment partagé, bien que la fatigue se fasse présente ; un petit remontant ne pouvait alors pas faire le moindre mal. Ainsi, lorsque Kai proposa à la cantonade de finir la soirée dans un karaoké, la proposition fut accueillit avec joie par le reste du groupe. Seul Ruki protesta un peu, pour la forme, en disant que sa voix ne serait pas utilisable demain si il chantait encore une chanson de plus. Uruha ne pu s'empêcher d'ailleurs de pousser un soupir. Voilà que monsieur Ruki faisait un petit caprice... Et puis, il fallait sérieusement l'admettre, il ne figurait pas parmi la liste des personnes qui avaient quelques...difficultés à sortir une note juste. Les cinq garçons commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires pour se changer. Aoi, Reita et Kai, comme toujours, furent prêts les premiers. Uruha était toujours en train de se battre avec une de ses jarretelles et Ruki tentait de se démêler les cheveux sans grand succès. Les trois autres, riant sous cape, annoncèrent qu'ils les attendraient dehors.

Il était bien plus simple de les laisser tous les deux que de les mettre ensembles.

Ruki, se résignant à laisser ses cheveux tels qu'ils étaient, c'est-à-dire dans un n'importe quoi total, décida de rendre service au guitariste.

" Tu as besoin d'aide ? "

Le guitariste leva un oeil étonné, Ruki avait donc abandonné l'idée de s'arracher tous les cheveux?

" Euh...ça serait pas de refus..."

Il regarda le chanteur s'approcher de lui avec une expression mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage. Ruki, se demanda finalement si cette idée fut la meilleure qu'il eu prise dans sa vie, s'avança lentement vers son ami, se mit à genoux devant lui, essayant de refouler toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Prenant lentement la lanière de la jarretelle, il s'appliqua à la faire tenir, effleurant dans des gestes plus ou moins voulus les douces cuisses d'Uruha qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact.

Le guitariste devait se concentrer pour s'empêcher de rougir et retenir les frissons que faisaient naître les caresses involontaires -il en était sûr- des mains de Ruki sur sa peau. Il risqua un :

" Tu y arrives ou tu veux que je me lève?"

D'une si petite voix qu'il se demanda sincèrement si Ruki l'avait entendu. Son vis-à-vis se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces mais les paroles lui échappèrent malgré lui:

" Pitié ne te lève pas "

Tous les esprits mal tournés comme ceux de ses amis auraient comprit le sous-entendu mais heureusement pour lui, le guitariste était parfois aussi pur et innocent qu'une colombe...

Uruha détourna le visage. Pourquoi 'pitié'?

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus grand silence, le guitariste assit sur sa chaise regardait le chanteur se débattre avec les fins morceaux de tissus.

" Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je me lève? Tu peinerais moins..."

Ruki qui s'acharnait à vouloir attacher cette lanière mal élevée fit à nouveau non de la tête. Il était presque sûr à cent pour cent que, si Uruha se levait, dans les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre le chanteur allait lui sauter définitivement dessus. Il Luttait de toutes ses forces contre ce morceau de tissu qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et ce n'est que dans un dernier effort que celui-ci s'attacha enfin... N'osant le dire à haute voix, son soulagement fut immense.

"Voila, c'est attaché" prononça t'il seulement, se relevant très vite avant qu' Uruha n'ait eu le temps de se lever de sa chaise.

Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, juste se taire et avancer vers la porte. Ne pas penser à ces merveilleuses cuisses qui pendant quelques minutes étaient juste à lui, juste pour lui...

" Merci beaucoup Ruki, tu es vraiment un ange "

" Oh euh, de rien. "

Depuis quand un chanteur à l'esprit mal placé pouvait avoir le moindre attrait semblable à celui d'un ange ? Ce fut la question philosophique de ces quelques secondes

Un silence. Ruki fit encore quelques pas vers la porte et voyant que le guitariste ne le suivait pas, se retourna étonné, pour le voir chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

" Uruha qu'est ce que tu fais? Les autres doivent nous attendre."

Celui-ci se retourna avec un sourire radieux, brandissant un peigne et une brosse.

"Tu ne voulais pas te démêler les cheveux? Viens là je vais te le faire "

Le problème de Ruwa ? Quelque chose d'assez simple en fait... On lui rend service, alors, il rend à son tour service... Essayant de reprendre contenance et d'enlever de sa tête toutes ces cuisses qui dansaient du french cancan, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur la chaise.

" Tu sais, tu peux le faire ce soir si tu veux, les autres vont nous attendre "

Derrière la porte, Reita souriait en se frottant les mains.

" Je suis sûr qu'ils passent à l'acte !! "

" Mais non j'en ai pour cinq minutes ! o, installe toi part terre là!"

il désigna un point juste devant l'un des canapé. A contre cœur, Ruki s'approcha, sachant très bien que si Uruha avait décidé qu'il lui démêlerait les cheveux maintenant, il le ferait même si il devait le bâillonner pour ça.

Le chanteur s'installa donc et ne peut que voir avec horreur le guitariste s'asseoir sur le canapé, plaçant le chanteur entre ses jambes.

Derrière la porte pendant ce temps :

Le second guitariste trépignait : " Ils font quoi ? Ils font quoi ? Reita, regarde par le trou de la serrure!"

" Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mon cher Aoi mais il y a vaguement une clé dans cette serrure et je doute qu'entrer en défonçant la porte leurs fassent plaisir! "

Kai hocha lentement la tête.

" Les connaissant, ils doivent juste parler, tu sais Reita "

" Chut ! Ne brise pas mon rêve tu veux ! "

A l'intérieur, Ruki se mordait la lèvre pour la énième fois, tentant d'oublier que sa tête était contre Son entrejambe.

" Tu as bientôt fini ? "

Cela allait faire la troisième fois qu'il le demandait en quelques secondes. Ne pas y penser, non voyons, il n'avait pas sa tête juste à Cet endroit Bien Précis...

"Mais attend un peu, tu as mis beaucoup de gel "

Les cheveux de Ruki était si doux sous ses doigts,...non ne pas penser à ça, ni non plus au fait qu'il était juste ente ses jambes...qu'il pouvait être stupide des fois...

A l'extérieure, Aoi et Reita avaient l'oreille collée contre la porte, et tentaient d'entendre le moindre son qui pourrait leur parvenir.

"Rei, tu entends quelque chose?"

" Je crois, on dirait que yen a un qui souffre...je le savais! ils sont passés à l'acte!"

" Oui désolé, je pensais me laver les cheveux en rentrant et... "

Il s'arrêta malgré lui, les mains de son ami dans les cheveux lui procurant une sensation des plus agréables. Malgré lui, il poussa un long soupir de bien-être, il adorait qu'on lui touche les cheveux de cette façon, cela avait le don de le faire gémir.

" Rei tu as entendu !! C'était un gémissement !!"

" Ouais, ils ont passé les préliminaires !! Je n'y crois pas !!"

Uruha se stoppa net. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement et il se releva, bousculant un peu Ruki au passage.

"Oh désolé...c'est bon j'ai fini on peut y aller"

Les cheveux retombant sur son visage cachaient ses joues rougies. Avait-il bien entendu Ruki gémir? Etait-ce bien à cause de lui?...

" Je euh... désolé "

Rouge de honte, le chanteur sortit finalement de la pièce sans dire un mot. Mon dieu mais quel crétin il faisait lorsqu'il s'y mettait ! Et puis... bon sang ce que ses mains dans ses cheveux étaient agréables...

" Alors, alors il s'est passé quoi ? " Demandait le bassiste en secouant son ami comme un pruneau.

Kai de son côté, étant un peu plus futé, alla discrètement voir Uruha qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

"Mais rien, tu veux qu'il se soit passé quoi...il m'a juste démêlé les cheveux..."

Le chanteur occulta royalement l'épisode des jarretelles, jugeant que ce n'était pas utile pour eux de le savoir, et sortit rapidement de l'immeuble, annonçant qu'il les attendrait dehors en fumant une clope.

Kai pendant ce temps là, s'était approché d'Uruha et le regardait tranquillement s'affairer à remettre ses affaires dans son sac. Le batteur n'arrivait pas trop à voir le visage de son ami caché par ses cheveux. Mais tout portait à croire qu'il ne savait plus trop vers ou allait le vent.

" Ruwa quelque chose ne pas va ? "

" Si tout va très bien !" S'était-il empressé de dire.

Et cela sonnait faux. Il ne fallait pas être sortir de HEC pour le savoir. Quelque chose le tracassait et à la vue de son visage semble-t-il carmin, Ruki en était la cause.

" Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ruki ? "

Peut-être que sa façon de lui parler aurait pu être prise du foutage de gueule complet mais ce n'était pas le cas. Seule la douceur fonctionnait avec lui.

Il y eut un long soupir. Décidément on ne pouvait jamais rien cacher à Kai.

" A vrai dire non, il ne s'est rien passé justement."

" Ah je comprends. Et...Tu aurais voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose ? "

Aucune réponse. Le silence, plat, pesant, en somme inutile car la réponse était toute trouvée. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il attendit que son ami le rejoigne pour sortir de l'immeuble. Ruki était dehors en train de fumer, comme d'habitude lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Ils avaient l'air intelligent tous les deux contrariés en même temps pour des causes inconnues...

Kai poussa un long soupir. Il n'arriverait jamais à rien avec ces deux là à ce train là...et ce n'est pas avec les plans foireux de Reita et Aoi qu'ils allait faire un bond de géant dans leur histoire d'amour même pas commencer... il allait encore devoir recourir à la ruse...

Le batteur commença à torturer ses méninges pour trouver quelque chose qui forcerait les deux autres à se rendre compte de leur stupidité (ou de leur attractivité) mutuelle...

" Bon et si on y allait à ce karaoké?" Lança le bassiste déçu qu'il ne se soit rien passé dans la loge.

" Bonne idée j'ai besoin d'un remontant, " lançant Ruki en avançant devant aux côtés de Reita.

De son côté, sa chère âme sœur - qui ne le savait pas encore - marchait tout en fixant un point bien précis, à savoir les fesses d'un jeune homme devant lui. Kai rit intérieurement... au moins, ils se plaisaient mutuellement... mais que c'était frustrant deux jeunes qui se tournent au tour comme des collégiennes ! Mais le Karaoké allait...dénouer les langues... et que chante-t-on au Karaoké ? Des chansons d'amour ! Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il pressa tout ce beau monde à se hâter.

Les cinq hommes arrivèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé au Karaoké, si bien qu'Uruha, qui faisait exprès de marcher quelques mètres derrière le chanteur, lui rentra littéralement dedans lorsque celui s'arrêta net devant la porte de l'établissement. Le choc le fit tomber en arrière, sur son joli derrière.

" Itai ! Ruki tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes...j'ai mal ;;"

Ruki, se retournant, vit cette chose horrible, immonde, tentatrice, Cette jarretelle encore détachée, celle qu'il haïssait. Aidant son ami à se lever, il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer.

" Oh elle a encore sauté !" souffla Uruha " Décidément, elle ne veut pas tenir ! "

Se mordant la lèvre, le chanteur tentait d'oublier toutes les idées plus ou moins perverses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Au moment où il allait se baisser pour la remettre, Kai fit un pas en avant.

Poussant un grognement digne d'un ours, le blond fit clairement comprendre que les cuisses de Son Uruha n'étaient touchées que par des mains expérimentées. Devant cette nouvelle preuve de l'attachement tout particulier que portait le chanteur à leur guitariste, le batteur dû se retenir d'exploser de rire. Il le regarda se pencher avec assurance et commencer à trifouiller la jarretelle pour la rattacher correctement.

Aoi et Reita quand à eux, fixaient la scène avec dans les yeux un mélange de stupeur, et d'un certain nombres d'autres choses indéfinissables...et qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas définir en fait...

Une fois cette misérable petite chose qui ne tenait pas en place remise, tous avancèrent en silence dans le karaoké. La tête basse, le blond tentait de se faire un peu oublier, bien que derrière, Reita et Aoi semblaient avoir une discussion passionnante et passionnée. Uruha murmure un '"merci" timide, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Kai. Il se tourna vers le batteur pour lui demander la raison de tant de violence sur sa personne et le vit qui faisait un signe de tête vers Ruki. Le visage du guitariste se para d'une expression interrogatrice, et profita du fait que le chanteur soit rentré dans l'établissement pour demander à Kai:

"Quoi?"

Kai soupira bruyamment.

" Mais ne vois-tu donc pas que tu lui plais ? Franchement, vous êtes tristes à voir tous les deux "

" Arrête avec ça tu veux, je n'ai pas envie que tu m'embêtes avec cela ce soir..."

Oh mais ce cher petit Ruwa ne savait pas que, qu'il ne veuille ou non, un joli petit stratagème était en train de se mettre en place autour de ces deux cœurs dont l'amour semble-t-il rendait un peu trop aveugle. Le guitariste entre alors, énervé dans le Karaoké ou Ruki les attendait une clef à la main.

" Bon vous arrivez quand même ! On est dans la 22"

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle qui leur avait été attribué et Ruki s'affala le premier au beau milieu du canapé. Uruha quant à lui s'installa sur un des bords, aussi loin du chanteur qu'il put. Kai poussa un soupir et adressa un regard à Aoi qui comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Celui-ce éjecta royalement Uruha de sa place pour s'y installer, celui-ci se retrouvant par ce geste à moitié couché sur Ruki. Reita de son côté éclata de rire :

" Vous pourriez éviter les cochonneries quand on est là quand même ! "

En effet, la petite main douce et délicate d'Uruha se trouvait à présent sur une partie bien moins douce et délicate qu'était celle d'un blond. Uruha rougit autant qu'il était humainement possible et se releva d'un bond, les mains serrées l'une dans l'autre sur ses genoux, la tête baissée.

" Pardon, pardon, pardon..."

Il lança un regard noir à Aoi qui lui, souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux que son stratagème ait fonctionné. Ruki quant à lui, ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ce qui venait de se passer...Certes, son ami ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais avoir ce bref contact de sa main contre sa virilité avait éveillé en lui mille et une sensations... Troublé, il ne dit mot pendant un long moment, haussant juste les épaules par politesse. Uruha quant à lui, se sentit vexé. Il ne plaisait pas à Ruki, c'était définitif, Kai avait tord... ce dernier soupira : c'était loin d'être gagné...Enfin il leur restait toute la soirée et plusieurs pages de chansons d'amour en réserve pour faire changer tout ça. Il lança d'ailleurs:

"Bon allez, qui se lance le premier!"

Ruki assit sur le canapé ne bougeait pas. C'était hors de question qu'il commence, il avait fait assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde car à peine s'enfonçait-il dans le canapé que les bras forts et puissants de Reita le poussait en dehors de ce si joli petit cocon.

" Oh mais c'est une chanson d'amour en plus ! Et bien, je pense qu'Uruha va chanter à son tour ! "

Qui avait dit que parfois, il fallait savoir préméditer les choses ?

Ruki grommela. Uruha agita la tête en signe de négation. Pourquoi lui?

" Pourquoi moi, Aoi, tu chante bien mieux que moi, je vais gâcher la chanson avec ma voix affreuse"

Kai se demanda si il devait intervenir. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Ruki dirait quelque chose qui forcerait le guitariste à chanter avec lui, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en serait rien.

Ruki grogna à nouveau. " Quand arrêteras-tu de te rabaisser ?" Furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Aoi ouvrit grands les yeux, ne sachant véritablement comment il fallait prendre ces mots.

Il y eut un moment de flottement: les yeux du guitariste s'agrandirent et ses joues se colorèrent de roses.

" Je ne me rabaisse pas, c'est la vérité...je ne chante pas bien tu le sais..."

Il se passa quelque secondes avant que Reita n'eut une idée brillante (du moins il pensait qu'elle l'était...)

" Uruha! Je te défie de chanter cette chanson! si tu ne le fait pas...euh...tu aura un gage!"

Etrangement, sa remarque fut ignorée par tous, qui continuèrent à agir comme si le bassiste n'avait rien dit. Parfois, mieux valait se taire, c'était officiel.

" Alors tu viens ? "

Au fond, cela arrangeait Ruki de pouvoir chanter avec Uruha, aussi mauvaise que soit sa voix, du moment que lui y mettait du sien, le reste avait bien peu d'importance.

Uruha ne savait pas quoi répondre, il voyait la main tendue que lui tendait Ruki. D'un coté, il voulait chanter avec lui, d'un autre il aurait préféré être enterrer vivant sous une horde de fan en furie que de le faire. Il se prit à maudire ses amis sur plusieurs générations.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom de la chanson.

"Oh non" pensa t'il, "en plus il a fallut qu'on tombe sur CETTE chanson Là"

Un frisson parcourant lentement son échine; il se leva néanmoins. Il fallait apprendre à se jeter à l'eau dans la vie, même si celle-ci apparaissait agitée et horriblement froide. S'approchant, il prit la main de son chanteur puis le micro qu'il lui tendait. Il détestait sa voix. Il ne savait pas chanter...et ne s'en était jamais caché d'ailleurs...

Ruki lui fit un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret et les premières notes de la chanson débuta. Le chanteur lui fit signe que c'était lui qui commencerait la chanson, histoire de laisser le temps au guitariste de se mettre en condition.

Les paroles arrivèrent et la voix de Ruki emplit la pièce. Puis ce fut au tour d'Uruha...Le moment de vérité, celui qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Ce fut d'abord un faible murmure qui se transforma en une sorte de voix un peu voilée, qui, il fallait l'admettre, n'avait rien de très juste. Mais le chanteur fit une bonne partie de la chanson à ses côtés, comme pour le soutenir dans une épreuve terrible. Les autres les regardaient, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Uruha s'empêchait de toutes ses forces de lancer des regards à Ruki, qui étrangement semblait faire la même chose de l'autre coté. Aoi murmura à Reita à coté de lui :

" Regarde leurs mains..."

En effet, celles-ci étaient étroitement entrelacées. Reita eut un grand sourire et murmura :

" Tu crois qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte?"

" A mon avis, non..."

C'était juste un moment tendre où personne ne se rend compte de rien, où juste la douceur est présente. Deux mains enlacées qui finiront par se séparer. Mais ne pas penser à ce moment, c'est le rendre éternel. C'est pourquoi ils ne dirent mots, continuant parallèlement à chanter.

Kai avait une expression tendre sur le visage. Finalement ça ne serait peut être pas aussi difficile que prévu. Mais il redoutait le moment où la fin de la chanson arriverait...

Et comme dans tout début il y a une fin, celle-ci finit par arrivé. Un instant de silence, un moment d'éternité et finalement deux mains qui se séparent, deux regards qui n'osent se croiser et des joues rosies par l'émotion. Au fond, tous deux avaient réellement apprécié ce moment, mais comment se le dire, comme l'admettre quand on a plus peur qu'autre chose... Les trois autres ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, devaient-ils briser cet instant ou le laisser continuer encore un peu? Finalement Aoi décida de faire quelque chose et commença à doucement applaudir les deux chanteurs.

Uruha retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, le visage caché par ses cheveux. Ruki le regarda un instant et s'assit à coté, pas trop prés, mais moins loin qu'avant tout de même.

Souriant, Reita décida que c'était à son tour de s'amuser avec son cher ami le second guitariste. Ainsi, les deux amoureux pourraient reprendre leurs esprits.

" C'était... bien "

" Oui voilà... bien " murmura lentement le porteur de jarretelle récalcitrante.

Kai leur lança un sourire en coin. Et tous regardèrent leurs deux amis chanter. Ruki osa même se pencher vers le guitariste pour lui dire :

"tu vois, il y a pire que toi niveau chant, il y a Reita..."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il posa doucement son visage contre l'épaule de son chanteur.

" Oui, mais on peut s'arranger avec le temps "

" C'est vrai, il chante moins comme un canard " ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Son visage si près du sien, posé sur son épaule...Kai sourit. Oui, finalement ça serait réellement moins difficile que prévu. Il espérait que la chanson des deux autres couillons durerait encore un peu parce qu'il était sûr, Aoi et Reita ne manqueraient pas une réflexion sur le rapprochement des deux autres.

Uruha ferma les yeux et respira profondément le parfum de Ruki qu'il pouvait sentir, là appuyé contre son épaule...Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun des deux ne s'étaient posés de questions. Etait-ce cela l'amour ? Ne pas se poser de question et avancer tête baissée, quitte à foncer dans le plus gros des murs semblables à celui de la muraille de Chine ? Peut-être... Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le blond posa sa main sur le visage de son ami et le caressa quelques instants avec douceur...Ne réfléchissant même plus, le guitariste releva la tête, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celle de Ruki...encore un peu et il toucherait ses lèvres...

Cependant, il se passe toujours quelque chose qui vient briser ces simples instants d'insouciance. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe et portant un plateau remplit de boissons.

" Voila ce que vous avez commandé messieurs !!" s'exclama t'elle d'une voix joyeuse

Kai poussa le plus loin soupir de toute sa vie, le visage totalement déconfis. On n'avait pas idée de déranger un couple qui se tourne autour depuis des années ! Uruha et Ruki firent un bond et dans un sursaut, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de se quitter immédiatement après, dans un mouvement de recule angoissé. Aussi insouciante qu'une poule d'eau au drame qui venait de se produire à cause d'elle, la jeune femme s'avança et déposa le plateau sur la table avant de partir en se rappelant que les boissons avaient déjà été payées à l'entrée. Un silence relatif -les deux autres n'ayant pas finis leur chanson- retomba sur les trois hommes assis sur le canapé. Uruha avait la tête tournée vers la droite, et Ruki sur la gauche, seules leurs épaules se frôlaient encore...

Kai avait quant à lui des envies de meurtre.

La chanson d'Aoi et de Reita se termina et ils se tournèrent joyeusement vers leurs amis, mais voyant leurs mines d'enterrement, Reita ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer à Aoi :

" Soit on chante vraiment mal...soit il s'est passé quelque chose pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné..."

Aoi hocha lentement la tête : " soit les deux..."

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Demanda-t-il plus fort.

" Oh euh, euh..."

" Rien "

" Oui voilà rien "

Le spectacle du petit couple tentant de bredouiller pouvait prêter à sourire mais dans le cas de Kai, c'était plutôt à pleurer de désespoir. Ruki se leva alors précipitamment et demanda à Aoi :

"Tu chante avec moi?" Avant de l'embarquer de force devant la télé.

Reita lança un regard étonné au chanteur, puis au guitariste, et finalement se dirigea vers Kai afin d'avoir des explications. Le batteur, plus que sous pression et les nerfs à vif à cause de ce triste spectacle, tenta d'expliquer brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. De son côté, Uruha noyait sa gêne dans la bouteille d'alcool à laquelle il trouvait de charmants attraits au fur et à mesure que les verres s'enchaînent.

Reita soupira. Décidément, ce n'était pas gagné...il jeta un coup d'œil a Uruha qui buvait au moins son troisième verre de suite et murmura a Kai :

" On devrait peut être l'arrêter...ce n'est pas bon pour la réussite de notre plan qu'il soit trop bourré non?"

Si justement...

" Ne t'en fait pas l'alcool a le don de dénouer les langues "

Certes mais si c'était pour tout oublier le lendemain ce n'était par ailleurs que peu utile non ? Observant le guitariste plongé dans son quatrième verre, il jugea qu'il fallait arrêter le massacre et le lui prit des mains.

" Il se fait tard vous ne trouvez pas ? "

Reita lança un regard appuyé sur Kai. Aoi se retourna d'un bond, apparemment en pleine forme.

"Mais Kai, la soirée commence juste! Et tu n'as pas chanté toi!"

Mais au regard que lui lança le leader, il ajouta précipitamment...

" ah oui tu as raison...il est tard..."

Quand Kai a parlé, on obéit. C'était aussi simple que cela. Ramassant son sac, Ruki s'apprêta à partir mais Uruha était encore en train de ranger ses affaires. Souvent, le chanteur avait comparé le sac de son ami à celui de Mary Poppins car il passait sa vie à chercher des choses à l'intérieur. Il se tourna et demanda au guitariste :

" Ruwa? tu t'en sort?"

Les autres se lancèrent un regard entendu. Il n'avait plus qu'à laisser faire le destin. Kai lança un "à demain" à la cantonade, qui fut suivit de ceux d'Aoi et Reita, laissant seuls les deux autres.

"Oui, oui ne t'en fait...pas... Où sont passés les autres ? " Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, se rendant finalement compte que les autres les avaient laissé comme des voleurs.

" Ils sont rentrés, ils sont sans doutes fatigués " répondit simplement le jeune homme, observant un Ruwa dont l'air le plus perplexe se lisait sur le visage. Le chanteur s'approcha timidement du guitariste qui semblait un peu...pas stable sur ses pieds. Il se risqua à lui demander :

"Tu veux de l'aide?'

" Non tout va...très bien "

Mais il n'était pas difficile à comprendre que les quelques verres d'alcool lui avait nuit.

" Je vais quand même t'aider hein "

S'approchant, il lui fit passer son bras autour de son cou et marcha avec lui en silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors mieux valait-il se taire. Et... toutes ces images, ses cuisses, son visage proche du sien, ses lèvres. Frissonnant, il accéléra le pas. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la station de métro qui devait les ramener chez eux. Et là l'image de lui, Ruki, en train de mettre Uruha au lit chez eux s'imposa dans son esprit...

Voila pourquoi il détestait ces soirées...pourquoi avait t'il accepté de faire une collocation avec lui? Il aurait voulut se maudire.

Il le fit entrer dans le métro, plus ou moins facilement, et l'installa sur un des sièges.

Uruha, semble-t-il motivé par les verres d'alcool se leva et s'amusa à tourner autour de la barre comme un enfant tournant dans une ronde. Un frisson et une image des plus osées qui le hante.

" Euh...Ruwa, tu devrais t'asseoir il y a des gens qui te regardent... "

Les gens, pour tout avouer, il s'en fichait. Le principal problème s'était lui, Ruki, chanteur des Gazetto, essayant de se sevrer de la vision de son guitariste depuis des mois. Mais la rechute s'annonçait brutale.

" Maman il fait quoi le monsieur ? " Demanda un petit garçon assit derrière, l'air effrayé.

Sa mère posa directement sa main sur ses yeux tout en déclarant : " Ne regarde pas mon ange, c'est la décadence de notre société "

Ruki n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de la forme si sensuelle de son guitariste tournant autour de cette barre. Son imagination était en marche et elle lui montrait déjà comment la soirée pourrait se finir...

Uruha, lui, ondulait lentement contre cette barre de métal froid. Son esprit était embrumé mais une partie restait lucide malgré tout, se demandant si ce qu'il faisait était réellement une bonne idée.

La mère et l'enfant sortirent du wagon, laissant les deux hommes à présent totalement seuls dans le compartiment.

Ruki déglutit, il avait redouté cet instant plus que le jour ou il avait du aller se faire arracher les dents de sagesses...Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que plus les secondes passaient, plus le chanteur se sentait à l'étroit dans se compartiment, dans ce pantalon qui semblait alors lui coller à la peau...

" Ruwa, tu devrais... "

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, le guitariste lui lançant un superbe sourire : Aguicheur et remplis de sous-entendus en tout genre .Il murmura :

" Non, non, non, non, mauvaise idée...Uruha s'il te plait..."

Mais le guitariste ne l'entendait pas, continuant de se mouvoir autour de cette maudite barre pour laquelle le chanteur aurait donné tout pour voir disparaître. Mais le pire était encore à venir. D'un mouvement fluide - mais ou avait il appris a bouger comme ça celui-là QQ. le guitariste s'avança vers lui et...

"Ruwa, non...fais pas ça..." il continuait de murmurer, sans pour autant arrêter de regarder le guitariste...ça lui était impossible de détacher son regard de lui...

" Arrêter quoi Ruki-kun? " Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur son chanteur, commençant à faire de lent mouvement sur lui.

Non, ils ne devaient pas. Uruha était ivre, il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas le droit... Mais ses mains se posèrent malgré lui sur ses fesses...

Le chanteur avait du mal à cacher qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer...beaucoup de mal même... finalement, heureusement que le guitariste était ivre car avec de la chance il ne s'en rendrait pas compte...

"Arrête...ça..."

Mais le guitariste ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à l'écouter...il tourna son visage vers Ruki et lui vola un baiser.

" Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? "

Si justement, il aimait ça, il aimait le sentir près de lui... Mais pas de cette façon, pas comme ça... Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit comme cela avec lui juste parce qu'il était ivre... son corps réagissait cependant. Il tourna son visage sur le nom de la station ou il était...c'était la leur. Précipitamment, et à vrai dire, sans trop savoir comment il avait fait vu son état, il se leva, attrapa la main du guitariste et leurs affaires et sortit du métro. Le tout en quelques secondes avant que celui ci ne reparte.

Uruha l'avait suivi malgré lui. Marchant en silence, le blond espérait que sentir la fraîcheur du soir calmera son amant...euh ami. Mais que nenni...celui-ci se serra encore plus contre lui, prétextant qu'il avait très froid...

" Quand on va rentrer, tu vas te mettre au lit d'accord ?

" Que si tu viens ! " Répondit Uruha avec une moue capricieuse.

Ruki ne savait pas quoi répondre. Dire oui pour qu'il le suive sans histoire jusqu'à la maison, ou dire non et prendre le risque qu'il fasse une scène au milieu de la rue...ou pire...

" Si tu veux Ruwa...tout ce que tu veux..."

Pour le porteur de jarretelle, il s'agissait là plus d'une déclaration d'amour que d'une concession. Ce qui, en réalité, était totalement le contraire. Restant finalement sage, il entra dans la maison en silence et, attirant son chanteur vers lui, l'embrassa sans réfléchir. Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'alcool fait faire des choses bizarres.

Parce qu'il en avait tout simplement envie.

Et parce qu'il en avait marre des questions.

Ruki se demanda une fraction de seconde s'il devait résister...et puis finalement pourquoi dire non? Au pire, le lendemain il ne s'en souviendrait plus, il n'aura qu'à aller dormir dans sa chambre bien sagement une fois qu'Uruha se serait endormit...

Mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Comment pouvait-il envisager une chose pareille ! il voulut écarter Uruha de lui.

" Ruwa, tu es complètement saoul...va te coucher, ça vaut mieux...on...on parlera de tout ça demain...si tu t'en souviens encore..."

Mais son ami restait obstinément accroché à son cou.

" Je peux t'assurer que je m'en souviendrai demain...surtout de toi... surtout de ça... "

Il déposa à nouveau un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et, pliant la jambe, sa jarretelle se détacha à nouveau. Ce fut comme la chose qui décida la suite des évènements...Il hésita encore, comment être sûr que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui le faisait parler ainsi ? Leurs regards se croisèrent et il y lut plus de chose que de la simple ivresse. La main du chanteur se posa sur la cuisse dénudée, à l'endroit ou aurait du se trouver la jarretelle récalcitrante, il eut un sourire. il se risqua même à dire une plaisanterie :

" Pour une fois qu'elle ne nous ennuie pas celle la"

Uruha lui adressa un tendre sourire.

" Oui, c'est vrai " murmura-t-il, caressant la joue de son chanteur avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Le chanteur sentait toutes ses craintes s'envoler au contact de la peau si douce du guitariste. il enfouit son visage dans le cou de celui ci, et y déposa des baisers aussi légers que des papillons. Uruha sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le dos et ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être.

Les mains de Ruki commencèrent à se déplacer lentement vers les autres jarretelles pour les défaire une à une, lentement...tellement lentement...

L'ex-porteur de jarretelles soupira d'impatience non contenue tout en susurrant à son oreille ;

" J'ai attendu pendant des années, tu pourrais te hâter quand même "

" Justement...faisons durer le plaisir "

"Tu es cruel avec moi..."

Un nouveau baiser dans le cou.

" Oui...Tellement cruel..."

Les mains de Ruki allèrent se promener sous les cuisses du guitariste et le souleva. Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre la plus proche furent rapidement parcourut et Uruha se retrouva allongé sur le matelas. Ne supportant plus la séparation de leurs deux corps, le jeune homme attira son amant vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour en arriver là ? Trop longtemps. Une ultime hésitation. Toujours la même qui fait hésiter les amoureux lors de leur première fois. Cette peur sourde de mal faire, de mal s'y prendre. Ruki tremblait, il tremblait tellement que lorsque sa main se posa sur la joue du guitariste il ne put douter que celui ci ne l'avait pas sentit. Uruha, sentant la peur de son compagnon le prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant.

" On peut attendre demain si tu préfères "

Ruki fit non de la tête. Il ne voulait, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait, plus attendre. Ils étaient allés trop loin, demain ils n'auraient plus la force... Il l'embrassa, autant pour qu'Uruha arrête de dire des bêtises que parce qu'il savait que cela lui donnerait la force de continuer. Ses mains passèrent doucement sous le t-shirt moulant du guitariste pour caresser la peau si douce qui se cachait en dessous. Un frisson, des yeux qui se ferment pour enfin apprécier cette douce caresse sur son corps. Lui aussi en voulait toujours plus et, à bien y réfléchir, demain paraissait trop loin, beaucoup trop loin... Il en avait envie maintenant, pour lui prouver son amour. Etrangement, toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait avec comme annulé les effets de l'alcool.

Le chanteur se pencha un peu plus vers le guitariste. Il sentait que c'était le moment, il voulait...oui maintenant il voulait le lui dire...

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille, et sa voix lui murmura doucement :

"Uruha...je...Je t'aime..."

Ces mots, si difficiles à prononcer, à croire lorsqu'ils sont murmurés par celui-ci que l'on aime depuis des années. Et cet amour, cette sensation que plus rien ne peut leur arriver lui fit prendre conscience que maintenant oui, tout sera parfait...

" Moi aussi " murmura-t-il à son tour doucement quand soudain, un gros bruit se fit entendre.

Un éclat de rire, c'était encore les jarretelles qui, posées sur une chaise, venaient de tomber au sol. Un nouveau murmure.

"Décidément, jusqu'au bout elles nous auront ennuyé..."

Sans trop savoir de quelle manière, les vêtements s'effeuillèrent, aussi doucement que tombent les feuilles en automne. et finalement, les corps des deux hommes entamèrent un balai connu uniquement des amoureux et des flocons de neige...

La nuit passa en un éclair, le plaisir, le bien-être, de la joie, celle de retrouver deux cœurs enfin réunis. Et le lendemain, alors que nos deux amoureux dormaient encore, les autres membres du groupe attendaient devant la salle de répétition.

" Vous pensez qu'ils font quoi ? Cela va faire deux heures qu'on les attend "

C'était Aoi qui avait parlé. Kai avait un large sourire sur le visage et Reita lui, était pensif. Ce fut lui qui parla :

" Vu l'état d'Uruha hier, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se soient couchés directement en arrivant..."

Un sourire passa les lèvres du batteur : "Mais qui sait, peut-être ne s'est-il pas couché seul ! "

Et le sourire que lui rendirent ses deux autres amis, les incitèrent à improviser une petite visite chez les deux absents.

Arrivées devant la porte de leur appartement, une évidence s'imposa a eux : que ferait-il si la porte était fermé à clef...devaient-ils prendre le risque de sonner?

Aoi prit l'initiative de vérifier que la porte était bien fermée à clef...ce qui n'était pas le cas...

" Bon et bien, si c'est si gentiment proposer...autant entrer... !"

Et le spectacle présent sous leurs yeux était accablant de preuves. Des vêtements éparpillés sur les sols, pas un seul bruit.

Reita murmura :

" Soit ils ont eu du mal à attendre d'être dans leur chambre, soit ils se sont battus...Je pencherai plutôt pour la première solution..."

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant les portes des deux chambres de l'appartement...à droite, la plus proche de l'entrée, celle d'Uruha et à gauche, celle de Ruki...Aoi se pencha et murmura à son tour :

" Laquelle?'

Kai montra celle d'Uruha. Si on poursuivait l'idée du fait qu'ils étaient pressés, aucun de deux ne se seraient attardé à choisir la chambre la plus éloignée. Posant sa main sur la poignet de la porte, il la tourna lentement, très lentement et vit deux corps, enlacés dans un lit. De grands sourires s'épanouirent sur leurs visages. Kai referma doucement la porte et dit aux deux autres :

"Laissons les dorm...ben, ou ils sont.. ?."

La deuxième porte claqua légèrement et un bruit de clef se fit entendre...Kai se frappa la tête du plat de la main. De vrais gamins ces deux là...

La conclusion que Kai en tira fut en deux parties. Premièrement, il ne faut pas laisser une chambre vide à disposition et qu'ensuite, parfois un petit coup de main n'est pas de refus lorsque l'on se retrouve à un couple qui n'a pas les yeux en face des trous.

La conclusion que Uruha et Ruki tirèrent de cette histoire, c'est qu'il faut toujours faire confiance aux jarretelles.

**Owari**

* * *

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié la fik, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis :) 


End file.
